The objectives of this program are to develop and otherwise obtain, characterize, expand, bank and distribute cell lines of use for studies on cancer of the large bowel. Work with tissues of human and laboratory animal origins is involved. A committee was organized, and met in July to discuss the program. This group now consists of four members; the principal investigator (Robert J. Hay), D. Chopra, Ph.D.; John S. MacDonald, M.D., and Marvin M. Romsdahl, M.D., Ph.D. The Committee will examine credentials of lines banked before their release to the general scientific community. Twenty four cell lines from human colorectal tumors and one cell line (CMT93) from a chemically induced tumor of the mouse have been received. The human lines include LoVo; SW48, 403, 480, 620, 797, 802, 837, 948, 1116, 1222, 1417, 1463; COLO 201, 205, 320DM, 320 HSR, 321 HSR; WidR; HuCCL-14; ME(ACR plus -S), PF(ACR plus -As); DLD1 and HCt 15. Lines shown to be free of adventitious agents have been or are being expanded from token freezes to produce larger seed and distribution stocks of ampules. Progeny from these stocks have or are being characterized further with regard to karyology, isoenzymology, tumorigenicity, growth properties, antigenic markers, and ultrastructure as appropriate. Five such seed-distribution stocks are currently in the final stages of characterization. Isolation and cell line development work has been conducted on normal tissues from 39 humans and one Rhesus monkey, and on 18 human colon, rectal or cecal tumors. Eighteen of the tissues studied yielded cell lines which could be propagated sufficiently to warrant token freezing in liquid nitrogen for further separation and characterization efforts.